The Big Day
The Big Day is the 2-part season finale episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and both the twenty-third and twenty fourth episodes of season 2. Plot When Rita is expecting, the family rushed to the hospital to get the new baby there. Summary/part 1 The episode begins at 2 a.m. in the morning, as the family began to rush into vanzilla as it is believed Rita is now going into labor. However as soon as they drove out of the driveway, Rita revealed it to be just another false alarm, upon hearing that the family all groan and headed back to their rooms as Lincoln look to the audience explaining that this is the 20th time the family had a false alarm in just two weeks. Lori replied that she can't take this anymore as this is the 10th time her beauty sleep was ruin because of the false alarm. As everybody headed back inside Rita is worried that the baby might be more overdue and it supposed to bem The next day as everybody is getting ready for School, Rita look at her stomach and told the baby that it's time for it to come out, meanwhile the loud siblings continue the bet on what kind of baby will the new loud will be; with Lincoln being only one voting for a boy as the sisters voted for for a girl. The scene change to the dentist as Rita is doing a standard cavity fill, JustFab stomach began to move as she realized that today is the day and told her boss to call her husband. At Aloha Comrade restaurant, Lynn sr. Told Sergei that he has to go as his wife is in labor and Rush to the dentist. The scene then change to the Royal Woods State Penitentiary as Lola , who is serving her time in solitary confinement due to framing her siblings and almost killing her ex-boyfriend family, as she got a letter from the studio saying that she's given temporary parole to attend the birth of her new sibling but upon that she will return to her cell to continue her sentence. We can cut to the hospital late afternoon as the remaining loud siblings arrived thanks to the studio sending a limo, just said a prison bus arrive and to the shock of the kids they see Lola coming out of it, with shackles on her and a police guard with her as she told them that the studio was able to convince the prison Warden to give her a temporary parole just to witness the birth of the new loud kid, when Lola asked where Walter, Lincoln revealed that Walter's out-of-town on vacation and won't be back until next week, which make Lola happy and sad at the same time and she was hoping to get a bit of Revenge on Walter for putting her in jail. After 30 hours at 3:35 a.m., mr. Loud appeared (on a hospital bed after he passed out from the event) and told the family that the baby finally came out. As the siblings all rushed into the emergency room, they see Rita in bed holding a baby. Rita revealed that the new loud kid is a boy, with Lincoln overjoy that have finally have a little brother and won the bet. As the family showed in awe as they couldn't believe they got a new loud family member, just then the producer and some of the crew arrive and explain that they need to show the baby to the fans in order to boost the loud house rating. Then Lisa asked her mother what the baby name is but just before she could say anything a smoke bomb appear and release a non-lethal Smokescreen, covering everybody sight. As the Smoke Cleared, Rita gave a huge scream as she discovered the baby is gone, resulting in a big Panic to the loud family. Just then Lucy notice a letter on the floor address to the loud family. Summary/part 2 After discovering that the new loud baby has been stolen, the Chef Doctor order a complete lockdown at the hospital until they find the baby. As the hospital entered total lockdown, the doctor asked all the loud family members (minus Rita) to wait in the waiting room until they find the baby. As the family wait in the waiting room, Lana asked Lola how was prison and she repiled ever since she tried to kill Walter's family on his cousin's birthday, they placed her in solitary confinement in order to protect her from the convicts who are also loud house fans. She also explained how she hated the food they serve, going to beat really early with no bedtime stories and never doing any pageant competitions. Just then one of the security guards discovered a video evidence of the person who took baby. The security footage showed someone who dress like a male nurse exact he has the baby. As the hospital sent the security guards to find them fake nurse, Lola told them that since the babies a Loud, it's only right that they are the ones to find him. When Lincoln asked why Lola suggested, she replied that she wants to make amends of what she did in the past, plus she's hoping that this Steve would shorten her sentence in prison, as The Sibling sneak out of the waiting room to find their missing sibling, a mysterious figure appeared out of the closet and begin to go to another Direction in the hospital. As each of the siblings began to look in different places to find their missing brother, Lincoln bought the fake nurse as he ran away. As Lincoln texted to his siblings about finding the fake nurse, Lola fobd and Tackle tge fake nurse into the ground and rescue her baby. After the hospital deactivate the lockdown, the producer congratulate Lola and offer her old role back on the show, which she accepted. As the family are happy that the baby has returned, the doctor asked the baby's namea and Rita and Lynn sr. Both agreed on the name Loni Loud. The scene change to a couple of days later later, as the family (minus Rita and Loni) waited outside the prison as Lola walked out a free girl as the family greets her and all happy that the family back together. As soon as the family drive off, the same via from the hospital appeared behind a tree and walk to the prison. The scene then change back to the loud house as the family welcomes their new sibling to the family. It is also revealed that Loni stay with the parents until Lori go to the city in college that they will rearrange the rooms. Meanwhile the mailman arrive with a gaint satchel of mail, all the address to Lola, revealing it be actual fan mail as they thanked her for saving her new baby brother, including one from the president of her fan club, who gave her jewel encrusted tiara. Just then Walter walked into the door as he wanted to surprise the loud family, only to discover Lola in the house. When asked why she is here and not in prison. Lola apporach Walter and apologize to him for the way she acted, she then extend her on to shake his hand to start a new life, which he refused as he still doesn't like her, Aptoide he headed home. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes